Pets
by Shitsuren69
Summary: Oddly enough, Agon's pet is a butterfly. Agon/Sena. Kirskipkat’s Prompt. I swear I didn't copy hadaka's work.


Aw man! I was supposed to post this up earlier than this, but it turns out that Hadaka has beaten me to it! I really hope this doesn't disappoint, but reading Hadaka's work… All I can say for myself is: I apologize for my terrible writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Warning: I guess slightly bloody. And I don't think Sena's really IC…. And then we have Agon, who's a problem all by himself. -.-'''

--Kirskipkat's Prompt--

Agon has a strange way of categorizing people. Most people are called "Trash." Because, well, compared to him, everyone is trash. There are also other names that he gives to others. To sexy woman, he'd call them "Cats." Fitting, he thinks. After all, aren't sexy woman in America called, "Cats?" To other talented players, he'd give them names depending on how they look. For instance, Ikkiyu is a mole... A mole who can jump rather high, but a mole nonetheless. It has nothing to do with the mole on the smaller boy's forehead... or so Agon says. And that brick-headed so-called 'perfect' player, Shin... to Agon, Shin is and will probably always be a bear. Strong, speedy when needs be, and also rather not quite right in the head.

And then there is that small running back of Deimon…

Kongo Agon is not a man to be crossed. The stupid trash in front of Agon learns this the hard way. Agon watches the trash writhe, feeling oddly satisfied. Did that idiot really think he can defeat _the _Kongo Agon? What a laugh! I mean, have you _seen_ the boy? He's practically half Agon's size! If the dreadlocks isn't so amused by this, he'd be pissed. But the trash's pain amuses him. For the moment, Agon is content with the weeping trash… until yesterday's bitter defeat flashes in his mind.

"Oi," Agon snarls. He kicks at the trash. "That the best you've got?"

The trash groans. He's wrapping his arms around himself, as if he's wishing the pain away. Agon sneers at the thought. "Oi!" He snaps again. "C'mon! I know you've got more than that!"

Agon watches as the pathetic trash pushes himself up. The brainless idiot looks up at Agon with that stupid glint in his eyes. Is he trying to calculate a way out? And that thought by itself also calls for laughter. It's not like anyone can out-speed Agon's reaction time. His fingers twitch as the trash looks down and away from Agon. They want to hit that trash again. They want to make those brown eyes lose focus. It'll be so easy. The trash's small and doesn't know how to defend himself. All Agon has to do is-

"P-please… stop…"

The words make Agon pause. But just as quickly, his anger returns full-power. Him? Stop? For that trash?

"Chibi-trash!" Agon snaps. He grabs a fistful of the trash's hair and pulls the idiot up with that. He pulls up the idiot until the two are face to face. The trash's eyes shimmer with unshed tears. And Agon finds himself sneering again. "_You_ should've stopped," Agon snaps. "You've had your chance yesterday!!"

Realization flashes in the trash's brown eyes (Really, what else did he think Agon is beating him for?). And he weakly tries to fight against Agon's grip. Agon becomes displeased at that. Why won't the trash fight back like yesterday? Where has all of his fighting sprit gone? Where is that determined glint? Or did the trash only fight when his trashy quarterback gave the order? For whatever reason, that question enrages Agon further. Agon crushes the trash's head against a nearby wall. He can't help but to grin as the trash lets out a muffled yell.

Wait. Muffled?

Agon realizes that the trash is biting his own lips, trying to stop from screaming. The dreadlocks remembers the scream from the trash's mouth yesterday. What? Did the trash only scream when that blond elf is present? For some reason, Agon is more annoyed by that thought. He watches as blood dribbles down from the trash's trembling lips… Agon throws the trash aside. The trash doesn't rise again.

"Aaaaaahhh?" The dreadlocks drawls, a dark chuckle forming from his lips. "Aren't you going to use your Golden Legs and run? Come on, Eyeshield! Why don't you run away?"

He hears something that sounds an awful lot like a whimper. Agon snorts. The trash is whimpering now? "That's just pathetic," Agon says, his voice bordering malice. "You're nothing but trash, you know that? Scratch that! You're worse than trash! You're… a _worm._"

Agon isn't quite sure why, but he feels rather satisfied with his choice of word. It really suits the trash in front of him. Agon smiles. He walks up casually to the speedy trash - no, scratch that, _worm_- and presses his foot against the worm's legs. "In fact, you don't even need these."

He is just going to lightly apply pressure. Not a drop more. He knows better than to destroy the blonde-trash's treasures. It's not that Agon's afraid or something, but that quarterback really knows how to piss him off. So the dreadlocks'll gently apply the pressure, watch as the worm finally reawakens his fighting sprit, and Agon will have a more worth-while game. It's always more fun to crush a fighting sprit. After all, the worm would try to protect his Golden Legs… Right?

"A… Agon-san," the worm breathes softly. Agon has to crane in to hear clearly. "E… even worms can become a butterfly." Agon's breath gets caught in his chest. Did the worm really say what he think he just heard?

The worm doesn't move. Agon wonders for a second if the worm is dead. But then he sees the shuddering rise and fall of the small boy's chest. It looks painful, his breathing. In, out, in… There's a small stab in Agon's heart. Almost like… guilt?

But Agon never feels guilt. In fact, he really doesn't feel much at all. There's never been a reason for him to feel such useless things called emotion, even when he's with women. He just needed to know how to treat them. How to react. Really, thinking back now, all Agon ever really did is react. He never truly _felt_. So he isn't sure how to categorize this feeling. Confused, Agon just frowns. But Agon isn't called a genius for nothing. His mind goes into warp-mode and figures it out. What his mind says pisses him off more. But one look at the running-back's harsh breathing...

This isn't like him at all. He's attracted to women, damn it! But looking down at the small form again, Agon can't help it. He reaches down and gently cradles the butterfly in his arms. So gentle that it surprises him. He's never been gentle with a guy before.

Unsui will be surprised… especially when he realizes that Agon has a new pet. Especially when the said pet isn't like the rest of Agon's other pets. He'd taken home sexy cats before. This really is the first time Agon's taking home an insect. Strangely enough, Agon finds it fitting. Butterfly... who would've thought?

_What do you know_, he'd say with a rather amused smile on his face as Unsui panics in the background. _Oddly enough, my pet is a butterfly._


End file.
